


In The Closet

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt fest, for  <a href="http://evileve18.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://evileve18.livejournal.com/"><b>evileve18</b></a>, who asked for <i>mcshep,bottom!rodney,have them deal with hiding their relationship from everyone.no extreme angst.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

In the closet

When Rodney’s private message box dinged, he had to admit he wasn’t entirely focusing on work.  
It had been a slow day. No evil alien emergencies, no sudden robot attacks, no missions or meetings to go to, and worst of all, no coffee.

The Daedalus had broken down between galaxies and had to go back to Earth to be fixed. In the mean time, coffee was disappearing like, well coffee in a city full of night owl scientists.

Rodney’s secret stash was running low, and if he wanted to make it till the Daedalus got back he had to survive on just one cup a day.

He sighed and clicked open the message. Suddenly he sat up straight, eyes wide. Radek raised his eyebrows at him but Rodney just waved at the screen. “Results- not what I expected.”

“Oh?” Radek asked, and started to move towards him.

“No, no,” Rodney said in a hurry, turning the screen away, “just an error in calculation.”

Radek frowned then shrugged, returning to his own tablet.

Rodney closed everything down, making sure it was all password protected, and got up. “I’ll be back soon.”

The message had been from John. It only contained two words, and two numbers.

_Closet 17, 15 minutes._

Closet 17 was a strange one. It only opened for natural gene carriers, and once locked by the person inside; it couldn’t be opened again by any one. It was perfect.

Rodney got there on time but John was nowhere in sight, so he opened the panel and had a poke inside to look busy, carefully not changing anything. He’s opened it up a few times before, trying to figure out how it worked, with no luck.

When John finally arrived, Rodney carefully closed the panel, they both took of their radios and they slipped in, while the corridor was still empty.

Rodney heard the door lock behind him just before John pushed him against it, practically devouring his mouth, moaning in to it.

“What kept you?” Rodney asked, once they came apart for air, John’s mouth trailing down Rodney’s neck.

“Teyla,” he said against Rodney’s collar bone.

“Yeah?” Rodney breathed out.

“Mm, wanted to see if I wanted to spar.” And now John’s hands were pulling up Rodney’s shirt, tasting the strip of skin revealed before pulling it completely over Rodney’s head and off.

“What’d you say?” Rodney asked, face to face with John once again.

“That I’d rather be fucking you in the closet,” John said, grinning.

Rodney narrowed his eyes, not amused, and moved to work his way down John’s neck, nibbling instead of tasting, but not hard enough to leave any marks, his hand on Johns shoulder, steadying the both of them.

“No really,” Rodney said licking patch of skin better after he bit on it too hard.

John half shrugged, his shoulder shifting under Rodney’s hand. “Said you had something to show me.”

“We really have to stop doing this,” Rodney said, now focussing his efforts on unbuttoning John’s shirt.

“Nah,” John said, “we just have to come up with better lies.”

And that apparently was enough talking for John; because the moment the last button came undone he pushed Rodney back against the wall, nipping his lobe. “Turn around,” he growled, and Rodney obeyed.

“Do you have lube?” he asked as John worked on removing their pants.

“Yeah,” he said slipping the small bottle in to Rodney’s hand, “get prepped.”

“You want me-” Rodney said cutting himself off when John kissed the small of his back.

“Yeah, I do,” John muttered, lifting Rodney’s foot to slip the pants off.

Rodney breathed out and took a slow deep breath, and then slicked his fingers and took them around, behind him.

He slipped one finger past the ring of muscle but the angle wouldn’t let him get too far.

John’s hands, which had disappeared for a moment, where back on his hips, one sliding past to palm his hardening cock.

“I know you can reach it Rodney,” John whispered in to his ear, chest pressed against Rodney’s back and Rodney could feel John’s dick pressing in to his thigh, “Touch it for me.”

Rodney knew exactly what John was talking about and as he slipped in another finger he moved them to touch the point he’d been avoiding.

He moaned and leaned back against John as his cock filled to full mast.

“John,” he breathed, “I can’t, you- you-”

“Shh, yeah ok, I will,” John said in to Rodney’s neck as Rodney pulled out, both hands flat on the wall on either side of his head as he pressed his forehead to the cool material, one hand pressing the lube to the wall.

John caught the tube before it slipped out of Rodney’s hand and he used it to slick himself up. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

Rodney let out a long drawn out sound half way between a moan and a yell. He could have prepared better, longer, stretched wider, but they’re both too impatient for that.

John stood still for a moment, for what felt like an age, letting Rodney get used to it, the feeling of being stretched, the burn turn to pleasure, then he started moving, setting a rhythm between his thrusts and his hand.

Rodney let out the occasional sound, forgetting that the room was sound proofed. But who could blame him with John behind him and in him and doing filthy good things with his mouth to Rodney’s skin?

All too soon Rodney felt the building if his orgasm; low in his spine climbing up till it overtook him and he had just enough time to give a warning, “John! John!” before he was falling over the edge.

When the haze cleared, John was holding him up, spattering feather light kisses on his shoulder. He shifted and they sank to the ground, sitting against the adjacent wall, shoulder to shoulder.

“I hate you,” Rodney said without much heat.

“Why’s that?” John asked, knocking Rodney’s shoulder so he could slip in a little behind him. This got him closer to Rodney’s neck, Rodney’s ear, and that spot just between his ear lobe and his hair line, soft and warm and oh so sensitive.

Rodney tilted his head, giving him more access, despite his earlier infliction.

“Now I have to go shower.”

John laughed softly in to his neck. “So what’s the big deal?”

“I told Radek I’d be back in a bit.”

“A bit?” John asked still too blessed out to take any real offense, “is that all you thought it would take?”

“No, I just didn’t want to be too specific, and now a bit is turning in to a while, and I have to radio him again-”

“So a shower, huh?” John asked, “want company?”

Rodney shrugged, his shoulder nudging John’s chin. “Sure, oh wait; you were at my quarters a couple of nights ago, better not.”

John sighed. “That sucks.” But Rodney was right they had rules, there were limits.

They slowly untangled and got dressed. Rodney left first, giving John a quick peck before he left, radioing Radek in his way out.

John waited a few minutes, and followed Rodney back in to the real world. Maybe Teyla still wanted to spar. He felt all loose limbed.

The end  



End file.
